wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XXIV
400px|right Wergili i Dante wspinają się ostrożnie po wewnętrznym stoku szóstego jaru i dochodzą do łańcucha skał, które przebiegają przez pozostałe jary. W głębi siódmego jaru oglądają złodzieu, których ciała, gryzione przez straszliwe węże, rozsypują się w proch, aby znowu się odrodzić. Jeden z potępionych, Vanni Fucci, przepowiada Dantemu walki bratobójcze, które rozgorzeją we Florencji. 1 W owej to porze młodzieńczego roku, :Gdy słońce włosy na Wodniku stroi, :Noc do długości dnia przymierza kroku, 4 Gdy szron po polach śnieżnej siostry swojej :Obraz barwami białymi wymości, :Który się jednak długo nie ostoi — 7 Kmiotek, któremu już głód w chacie gości, :Wstaje i wyjrzeć idzie, jak na dworze, :A tam ci niwa calutka w białości. 10 Tedy po bokach bije się nieboże, :Do izby wraca i z żalu się słania; :Lecz się zaśmieje i otuchą wmoże, 13 Widząc zmieniony świat do niepoznania :Za małą chwilę; kostur bierze krzywy :I na pastwiska chudobę wygania. 16 Tak się zaląkłem, kiedym frasobliwej :Na czole Mistrza mego dostrzegł chmury; :Lecz on wnet polał na ranę oliwy, 19 Bo ledwie wstąpił na zwalone mury, :Ku mnie się zwrócił w tak słodkiej postawie :Jak tam raz pierwszy u podnóża góry. 22 Potem, po krótkiej sam z sobą rozprawie, :Rozjął ramiona, chwycił mię w pół ciała, :Spojrzawszy wprzódy po ruin dzierżawie. 25 A jako człowiek, co waży i działa, :Lecz chce, by czyn miał bezpieczeństwa znamię, :Tak on, stawając, gdzie grań wysterczała, 28 Już mi wskazywał drugą. „Na tym złamie — :Mówił — oprzyj się i dobrze obramień, :A przedtem spróbuj, czy się nie załamie". 31 Nie chodzić tędy za zbrodnię omamień :W ołów zakutym, gdy on niewcielony, :Ja podpierany — z kamienia na kamień 34 Ledwo stąpamy; i gdyby z tej strony :Stok nie był wiele niższy niż z poprzedniej, :To nie wiem, czy on —ja padłbym zemdlony. 37 Lecz że Złe Doły ku studni ośredniej :Całe się chylą, zatem ściany jarów :Są ułożone w sposób odpowiedni: 40 Jedna się wznosi, druga zniża w parów. :Jużeśmy doszli tam, gdzie w ruin strzępie :Sterczał ostatni kamień u wiszarów. 43 Kiedy stawałem na granitów kępie, :Płuca mi wyschły, krok niosłem ołowi :I zaraz unieść musiałem na wstępie. 46 „Teraz się z lichej gnuśności rozpowij — :Mistrz do mnie rzecze — bowiem pod pierzyną :I w puchach łoża sławy się nie łowi! 49 A komu bez niej dni na ziemi płyną, :Po takim ślad się padolny rozpyli :Dymem na wietrze i wód szumowiną. 52 Więc wstań i niemoc niechaj w tobie zmyli :Duch, co zwycięzcą jest w każdej rozprawie, :Chyba go brzemię ciała ubezsili. 55 Na wyższych schodach ciebie ja postawię; :Nie dość, że ciemne rzucimy katownie: :Wyczerp naukę z tego, co ci prawię". 58 Wstałem, udając sobą, że cudownie :W członki me siła wstąpiła ognistsza; :„Pójdź — rzekłem — krzepki jestem niewymownie". 61 Po skalnym łęku ruszyłem w ślad Mistrza; :Perć była wąska i pełna obrazy, :I jeszcze, niźli poprzednie, spadzistsza. 64 Idę i gwarzę, by nie zdradzić skazy :W odwadze, gdy wtem dosłyszę pomruku, :Co w niewiązane składał się wyrazy. 67 Nie wiem, kto mówił, choć stałem na łuku, :Co nowej fosy stanowił granicę, :Lecz głos był pełen gniewliwego fuku. 70 Spojrzałem na dół; żyjące źrenice :Dna dla ciemności nie mogły zgruntować, :Więc rzekłem: „Mistrzu, by zejść w tę ulicę, 73 Do rogu ściany okólnej mię prowadź, :Bo jak, słuchając, nie słyszę, tak łowię :Wzrokiem, a kształtów nie mogę zmiarkować". 76 „Czynem — Mistrz odparł — odpowiedź wysłowię, :Bo zacna prośba wysłuchania warta; :Niemy czyn na nią najsnadniej odpowie". 79 Zeszliśmy zatem, aż gdzie przełęcz zdarta :Na ósmej ściany oparła się zrębie; :Przede mną otchłań zionęła otwarta, 82 Gdzie obaczyłem w przeokropnym kłębie :Węże przeróżnych kształtów i natury; :Myśląc — dziś jeszcze krew mą w żyłach ziębię. 85 Niech się nie chełpią libijskie piachury, :Że płodzą bestie niezwykłe i gady, :Hydry, padalce, niedźwiadki, jaszczury. 88 Takich złośliwych, z tak różnymi jady :Etiopijskie nie znają obszary :Ani czerwono-morskie ich sąsiady. 91 Pomiędzy wstrętne i dzikie poczwary :Tam i sam biegał nagi, zastrachany :Tłum, spragnion skałki-niewidka lub szpary. 94 Na rękach w tyle miał z wężów kajdany: :Powyprężawszy głowy i ogony, :Tworzyły węzeł z przodu zadzierzgany. 97 Owóż w jednego, co stał z naszej strony, :Nagle wpił się wąż i kłem go uszczypał :Tam, kędy szyja wiąże się z ramiony. 100 Pewnie mniej szybko z łuku padnie wypał, :Niż ten zapłonął, zgorzał i z pożogi :Prochem się marnym po ziemi rozsypał. 103 A kiedy leżał taki proch ubogi, :Nagle się zgarnie, pospaja, podniesie :I w dawnym kształcie powstaje na nogi. 106 Ów ptak bajeczny, co feniksem zwie się, :Podobnie kona i wstaje w popiele :Na pięćwiekowym swego życia kresie. 109 Nie wykarmia go ziarno ani ziele; :Krople amonu i bursztynu jada, :Z nardu i mirry stos ostatni ściele. 112 A jako człowiek, co na ziemię pada :Czy w opętaniu, gdy w nim czart się rzuca, :Czy przez humorów sok, co w nim się zsiada, 115 To potem, gdy się z omdlenia ocuca, :Błędnie wzrok toczy, męką obłąkany, :Ciężkim oddechem pracują mu płuca — 118 Podobnie grzesznik ów, z pyłu zebrany. :O Sądzie Boży, jakżeś jest surowy, :Gdy za grzech wtrącasz w tak okropne stany! 121 „Ktoś ty?" — Wódz pytał. Skwapliwymi słowy :Odrzekł: „Z Toskany jestem; dni to świeże, :Jako popadłem w okropne parowy. 124 Tam nie jak człowiek żyłem, ale zwierzę, :Rówien mułowi; jam jest Vanni Fucci, :Bydlę; Pistoja godne moje leże". 127 „Każ mu — powiadam — niech wyznać nie zwłóczy, :Za co tu wtrącon, gdyż między ziemiany, :Wiem, był człek wściekły, co się gniewem tuczy". 130 Usłyszał, żal mi zjawił nie udany, :Oblicze na mnie podniósł, gdzie sromota :Zjadliwa w barwie wykwitła rumianej. 133 „Zaiste, bardziej ból mną tutaj miota, :Że w nędzy tego widzisz mię momentu, :Niż tam na ziemi, w odjęciu żywota. 136 Skoro wymagasz, wyznam aż do szczętu, :Skąd duch mój głębiej, niźliś czekał, leży: :Jam był złodziejem kościelnego sprzętu 139 I delatorem fałszywym grabieży. :Lecz byś się z mego nie chełpił widzenia, :Gdy z tego lochu na blask wyjdziesz świeży, 142 Skupiwszy baczność, słuchaj objawienia: :Naprzód Pistoja Czarnych się pozbywa, :Potem Florencja rząd i ludność zmienia. 145 Mars z Val di Magra wielki tuman zrywa, :A wtem go chmura niezmierna obwinie, :Za czym się burza podnosi straszliwa 148 I bój się stacza w Piceńskiej dolinie; :Tuman przebija chmurę w swym rozpędzie :I wszelki Biały w zawierusze ginie. 151 To mówię, bom rad, że cię boleć będzie!" Piekło 24